


Night of the Hunter

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sherlock, do keep up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of the Hunter

Jim grinned at the detective, seeing the way he kept the distance between them. He could see the fear he so obviously was trying to mask and he felt as if he’d won a prize. He could see the detective trying and failing to deduce how he was standing there before him.

“It’s been far too long, Sherly,” he grinned toothily, moving forward until he’d backed the brunette back against the alley wall. “Did you miss me luv?” he asked watching as Sherlock inwardly fought with himself. Jim knew what he was doing, organizing his thoughts, memories of that day. Silver-blue eyes forced shut and a hitched breath.

“Blanks,” the Irishman spoke and Sherlock’s fingers twitched, his eyes flying open to find Jim looking up at him. “In the gun, Sherlock, do keep up,” and a low noise passed the detective’s lips, his head shaking slightly.

“Not possible,” he muttered, eyes flickering over his face. He couldn’t even think to fight at this point, the disbelief too strong in his mind. He’d been so sure he’d been rid of Moriarty, that he and his friends would be safe from the Irishman.

The criminal smirked and leaned in to bite roughly at the detective’s ear. “I will break your heart, I will tear you to pieces and rip you apart,” Jim breathed.


End file.
